(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delivery system designed to be able to be placed on a packaging element of the flexible tube, small bottle or equivalent type.
(2) Prior Art
Such a delivery element must make it possible to deliver a more or less viscous product of the cream, paste, milk or equivalent type.
In this type of packaging element, the product is extracted from it by manual pressure on the latter, after it has been opened, and then closed after use.
A major disadvantage is well known in the use of this type of tube and consists in that there is a seepage of the product at the outlet of the tube, even after the user has ceased exerting pressure on the tube.
The result of this is an impression of mess which adds to the fact that the user may dirty himself or else dirty the place in which the tube is stored.
Finally, the product may come out unintentionally in fits and starts when it is opened due to a preliminary unintentional pressure on the tube.
It is known practice to resolve this type of problem with systems of silicone anti-return valves requiring a pressure on the content to let the product come out. However, these systems have a considerable number of parts and the seepage is only limited.
In addition, their production in small diameters is difficult to achieve, all the more so since the seepage problem exists essentially on small diameter outlets.